


Something New

by ChaseTheSun



Series: No More Love Songs [8]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, MoonBear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseTheSun/pseuds/ChaseTheSun
Summary: Moonbear, wenrene angst and wentae feels.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kim Taeyeon/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Series: No More Love Songs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/700752
Kudos: 35





	Something New

Byulyi and Seulgi are all loved up and doing cute couple things. Taking couple selfies, going on dance dates and making an Instagram account for their new puppy and being all "went to the park with mummy today~" and "look at my new outfit, we all match". Their self-assigned couple moniker is MoonBear.   
  


As a result, Mamamoo and Red Velvet grow closer. The other members bond by agonising over MoonBear's excessive pda, everywhere, all the time. They tend to get touchy and end up making out in the dorms more than the other members would like. They get exiled to Byulyi’s apartment and Seulgi practically moves in. They need up fucking on every single surface, in every room and Byulyi makes sure that everybody knows.

Seulgi loves to show Byulyi off, because her girl is amazing and the world needs to know and sharing is caring. Byulyi is smooth and Seulgi is soft and this combination is so very persuasive.

They have a double date with Wheesa that ends in some pretty exciting things and everyone's a little embarrassed in the morning (Not Hyejin, she's never flustered). Sooyoung feels so amused (and slightly left out) and doesn't stop teasing them for weeks.

They attempt to charm Yongsun into bed and she's amused but also a little curious because MoonBear is pretty noisy and she wants to see what all the hype is about. It's a pretty satisfying experience and she's singing their praises.

Yongsun and Joohyun are same-age-leader-friends and they have cute little fortnightly chats at this cute little cafe with the same order of drinks and dessert (matcha latte and carrot cake for Joohyun, cappuccino and waffles for Yongsun). They usually talk about how their members are doing and what unusual rumours are floating around but this time it's all about Byulyi and Seulgi.

Yongsun is raving about MoonBear's performance and Joohyun is...intrigued. She's stressed and really needs to relax. She's an independent woman who can fuck whoever she wants and right now MoonBear seem like a pretty good choice. They're close and there's no messy feelings in the way (She remembers that Seulgi's a fantastic kisser and she's seen photos of Byulyi’s new abs.

Joohyun also knows they'll turn their devastating charms her way soon enough. Seulgi's been dropping hints and that girl's far from subtle. She's flattered and frustrated, they're interested and interesting, it's a match made in close-proximity, no feelings attached heaven.She's invited over to their apartment alone night by Seulgi and Byulyil to “practice some dance routines” and she knows exactly how she wants the night to end. She ends up between them and it's just as good as she imagined. Joohyun goes home smiling and soft-boned. MoonBear saunter around and gloat and Seungwan does not take it well at all.

Seungwan is happy for Seulgi and Byulyi, she really is. They've gone through so much hardship and overcome so many challenges in order to come out stronger together and she's just so proud. They may get handsy and obnoxiously cute with each other all the time, but it's adorable and they deserve a happy ending. (The time she caught them naked and moaning on the couch was a bit too much, it's a communal area and Yerim's still their baby, so she cover's Yeri's eyes and exiles them to Byulyi’s apartment. Seulgi pretty much lives there now anyway.)

They're both grown women and they can fuck whoever they want, where ever they want, whenever they want, and she shouldn't mind and she doesn't.

Byulyi's always been just a tad arrogant. Her new abs are really giving that girl's ego a boost and Seulgi's always been proud and adoring. They like to talk about their conquests and their conquests like to talk. (They fuck Wheesa and she's amused but not surprised. They somehow seduce Yongsun and she's both amused and surprised.) Then Joohyun comes home, boneless and Seungwan is both surprised and unamused.

She knows Joohyun Isn't interested in any sort of relationship right now and (that's the only reason she's never made any sort of advance on her leader), a grown woman who can do whoever she wants, but some deep, hidden part of her (locked beneath layers of seething self-hatred, repressed feelings and thoughts of inadequacy) wakes up screaming and Seungwan knows that nothing can be the same.

And it hurts more that it should and it hurts more than she lets it and she thinks that this is how a heart breaks.

The first time she hears Seulgi gloating about how good Joohyun feels, she's heading out of her room to get some water. The glass shatters in her hands and she's thankful it's empty. There's no mess on the floor apart from shards of green glass and a tiny cracked piece of her heart.

Seungwan bandages her bleeding hands in the dimly lit room, fingers shaking and Seulgi’s worlds ringing in her ears. She carefully wraps the pieces with glossy pages torn from magazines and hides it away, tucking it beneath love letters never sent and the remnants of shattered dreams. She keeps memories of things gone past and things to come and comes to understand that they hurt the same.

The glass is one of many and Seungwan knows it won't be missed. She slides her fingers into a pair of gloves she never wears and stops playing guitar until her injures are unnoticeable. Her fingers twinge every time Joohyun is mentioned and the phantom pain haunts her long after her flesh has healed.

She's cleaning the dishes when Sooyoung and Seulgi walk past, arms stacked high with boxes of chicken , when Seulgi offhandedly mentions that Joohyun's a better kisser than she was before. The dish she's holding snaps clean in half and the water runs red.

This is how a heart breaks, sliver by sliver, word by word, day after day until there's nothing more left to take.

Seungwan's heart cracks and crumbles and there's tiny fragments littered everywhere: in the van where her fingers brush against Joohyun's for a brief moment, out on the balcony where she screamed until her lungs gave out, in tangled sheets when she wakes up sobbing in the middle of the night.

There's dark circles under her eyes, new dresses in her wardrobe. She disappears at night and reappears in the morning and nobody know where she goes.

The fire inside of her is burning low and nobody knows what to do.

There's an underground bar in Gangnam, as exclusive as it is discreet, even a highly successful idol, Seungwan cannot get in. (However, she's got a connection most people can only dream of and it's almost unfair.)

The rules are this: no phones, no photos, no funny business. It's the first thing she’s told when she steps through the doors and she hasn't forgotten it since. Everybody is somebody and she appreciated the anonymity. Seungwan spots a familiar figure by the bar and heads over. Misery does love company after all.

Taeyeon is just as sad, just as despondent, with a slight hint of bitterness that Seungwan does not yet have and they make such a pair. Seungwan's heart is wasting again and Taeyeon's heart isn't where she left it, her voice is loud but her heart is silent and sometimes words just aren't enough.

They drink more than they're used to, say more than they should; never names or faces, just heartache and empty eyes.

Seungwan lets slip something along the lines of 'Fuck it. Fuck her. Fuck me.' She ends up pressed against the door of Taeyeon's apartment, arms pinned above her head; when a wicked mouth starts working at her collarbone and neck, all coherent thought deserts her.

People say first times are important. First times are a milestone. First times change the way you feel, the person that you are.

Seungwan lets someone take her for the first time. Lets Taeyeon pull her apart and put her back together; lets her take everything she has to give.

Taeyeon's touches are surprising sure, practically claiming in their confidence, and Seungwan enjoys them more than she lets herself. She's sated and spent and falls asleep in surprisingly strong arms.

Taeyeon wakes her gently in the morning with gentle kisses when the rising sun smears ripples of red and golf on white sheets. She surprises her with fruit and pancakes, and Seungwan is the most relaxed she's been in weeks.

This is the start of something new, something different, something that's going to have consequences in the long run, but as Seungwan takes in the ache between her ribs and the way the tension has drained out of her bones, she can't bring herself to care.

Seungwan knows that they're good friends, that their feelings are directed at other people and that this new side to their friendship is going to be very, very beneficial.   
  



End file.
